


Sing my worries away

by bestboyakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestboyakaashi/pseuds/bestboyakaashi
Summary: He needed those extra twenty minutes of sleep, and there was no way he could get them while feeling like this, so he chose the wisest option.“Taichi…?” He whispered. Not getting a response, he spoke again, a little louder this time, “Taichi”
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 83





	Sing my worries away

“Shit…” Kenjiro mumbled under his breath, using his hands to wipe at his tired eyes, which felt heavy, swollen.

His heart was beating fast, resonating through his entire body, like very small vibrations. His stomach twisted and his chest felt like it was being pushed by an invisible force, turning breathing into a far more difficult goal; certainly not the best way to start the day.

The young setter checked his phone, narrowing his eyes at the sudden light. 5:38, it showed. He woke up some time before his alarm went off, officially making his night's sleep somewhere around 5 hours.

He knew something like this would happen, of course, as he deliberately stayed up way past his usual sleeping hour to study for that damn test. A very important test; he was aiming for college preparation classes next year, after all.

Next year… His chest felt constricted and the “butterflies” in his stomach were becoming unbearable. He _needed_ those extra twenty minutes of sleep, and there was no way he could get them while feeling like this, so he chose the wisest option.

“Taichi…?” He whispered. Not getting a response, he spoke again, a little louder this time, “Taichi”

He sighed, proceeding to plan B. He got out of bed lazily, but as fast as possible- he couldn't afford to waste a single second of precious sleep. If he made this quick, he could get at least fifteen minutes.

Looking up at the sleeping figure, he tiptoed and moved the other's arm a little, repeating his name once again. Taichi always slept facing the wall, leaving his back exposed to the biggest part of the room. _Completely opposite to how a cat would_ , Kenjiro thought, and it made him smile ever-so-slightly. He shook his head, there was no time to admire his boyfriend's wide, covered back, how comfortable and calm he looked, how his body moved a bit with every deep breath, how messy his hair was, pressed against the pillow and all around his head, how his beautiful face was probably so, so relaxed… He mentally slapped himself, he was wasting time. He couldn't believe how incredibly _weak_ he was for this boy.

It was painful to disturb such peaceful slumber, but this was completely necessary.

After getting on the top bunk as quietly as possible, he shook Taichi's arm once again, getting a response this time; a low, confused, sleepy and raspy “Hmm...?”. He was awake now, at least. When he came to his senses a little more, he turned around slowly and, after noticing it was his boyfriend, he opened his arms lazily, inviting him for a hug with that dumb, charming smile that always made Kenjiro's heart skip a beat.

Cuddling was something common to them. They didn't need any special reason or excuse; one of them went to the other's bed, and the other just let him in, no questions asked. Although it was more rare for the shorter one to be who was asking for them.

Kenjiro moved the covers and let himself fall into those inviting arms, which immediately wrapped around him. Suddenly, everything was warmth, and Taichi's smell invaded him.

“Did something happen?” He asked, still evidently tired, shifting his position a bit so the smaller one could lay on the mattress, with his head on his chest.

“Anxiety. Today is that test…”

“Hm…” Taichi replied, followed by a yawn. His mind was still half asleep, “I told you you shouldn't stay up so late…”

“I know, I know,” Kenjiro sighed, annoyed. At least as annoyed as he could manage to be while being embraced by strong, loving arms and having a delicate hand circling his back, accompanied by the steady heartbeat of his boyfriend.

“It would have been even worse if i hadn't…” He closed his fist slightly on the other's shirt.

“Wrong. _This_ is worse. Ken, you're super smart, there's just no way you'll do wrong in this”

“What if I do?” The setter sounded suddenly cold, “If I let my guard down, all of this work could go to shit. I don't know how you're always so calm…”

“And you're always so stressed... Look, we can't always control everything, sometimes things don't go as planned but… That doesn't mean they can't turn into something wonderful, I'm sure you agree” Taichi said, with _that_ smile still on his face and moving one of his hands to cup Kenjiro's cheek. The shorter understood what he meant; a couple of months ago they would have never guessed this relationship was going to happen, and he thought he would never stop suffering about things that would probably never be.

Kenjiro didn't reply. Instead, he pouted and laid his head back on the other's chest- he was never going to relax enough to sleep if he kept looking at those half lidded eyes and cute smirk.

“The alarm didn't go off yet so… Enjoy the time you have left” Taichi moved his hand from his boyfriend's cheek to his hair, running his fingers through the soft, caramel strands in an attempt to calm him down even more. His hand went down to his neck, going through his arm, his side and almost reaching his thigh, then getting to his back once more, all in the most soft and delicate touch.

Judging by the shorter's frustrated sigh a couple of minutes later, it seemed like his nerves wouldn’t let him be, but Taichi knew what to do. He laid his chin on top of the other’s head and, in a soft voice, he began singing a song the setter recognized immediately.

It was one of the tunes he had learned to play just as a present to Kenjiro; the love songs were always dedicated to him. Taichi liked western music, their culture and language too, so almost all of these songs were in english. Even if the other didn't understand more than half of the lyrics every time, he didn't need to know, because his boyfriend's voice delivered the same amount of emotion as the actual words would, no matter what they were. The sweet way Taichi looked at him while playing them, the smile that was evident in the way his voice sounded… Everything built up to make him feel warm and happy inside.

Kenjiro focused on the other’s voice, on how it became a whisper at times, on the words he could point out, on the memories it brought of them sitting there, on the top bunk, the chords of Taichi’s guitar filling the room.

Before he realized, the fear of failure had left his mind along with the anxiety, allowing him to drift off in a sea of warmth and affection when the song was nearing it’s end.

Singing two minutes after waking up wasn’t good for his throat at all, and it didn’t sound perfect, not even close, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was making his boyfriend relax, and the taller smiled to himself after seeing his peaceful face. His breath became deeper and heavier, and his expression relaxed.

Even if it was for a little while, Kenjiro rested happily. He woke up enjoying soft caresses and kisses on his head, along with sweet words that made him start his day, for real this time, in the best way possible.

There’s no need to say it, but he did amazing on that test.


End file.
